


Tout le monde ne peut pas revenir

by AngelicaR2



Series: Regina [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fin différente de la 5B, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Spoil de la 5B, Voyage dans l'Underworld, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: UA 5B. (Sorte de suite de Une brève étincelle.) Lors du voyage aux Enfers, Regina revoit Daniel. Où le sauvetage de Hook se passe différemment et où l'on voit d'autres personnages morts. Une vision différente de ce qui aurait pu arriver dans l'Underworld, et après.  Past Regina/Daniel + Established SwanQueen + léger Hookfire & léger Zadès.





	Tout le monde ne peut pas revenir

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Everyone can't come back.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482340) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Tout le monde ne peut pas revenir.

 

Quand Regina comprit en voyant la tombe de Daniel que celui-ci était toujours dans l'Underworld, elle se mit à courir ; par bien des aspects, se rendre dans l'Underworld n'avait pas été une bonne idée (notamment parce qu'ils risquaient la mort).

 

Emma, après quelques semaines d'un profond mutisme avait fini par décider, rongée par la culpabilité, d'aller chercher Hook dans l'Underworld.

 

Après la mort de celui-ci, la Sauveuse et l'ancienne Evil Queen s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, et quelque chose qu'elles avaient enfoui en elle, probablement depuis Neverland avait brusquement ressurgi.

 

Cela avait permit d'expliquer un certain nombre de choses ; leur haine d'autrefois qui n'en était pas vraiment une, le fait qu'elles ressemblaient de façon troublante à une _famille_ avec Henry et leur rapprochement à Neverland qui aurait pu être autre chose s'il n'y avait pas eu Hook et Robin.

 

Cela ne signifiait pas que la Sauveuse n'avait pas aimé Hook ; mais même si elle avait fini par en tomber amoureuse, elle savait qu'une partie d'elle aimerait toujours Regina.

 

Par ce rapprochement, leurs sentiments respectifs avaient peu à peu refais surface, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis Neverland.

 

Quand Regina avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde, elle décida de prendre de la distance par rapport à Robin ; celui-ci avait accepté sa décision et au bout d'un moment, d'un commun accord, ils s'étaient séparés.

 

L'ancienne reine avait alors pris soin de panser les blessures de l'ancienne Ténébreuse ; il leur avait fallu un certain temps pour accepter le fait qu'elles s'aimaient peut-être (et plus encore à Emma pour surmonter sa perte).

 

Annoncer leur choix à tous fut … quelque peu problématique mais finalement bien accepté.

 

Sauf que tout le monde sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Emma ; celle-ci avait certes détruit les Ténèbres (plus aucune voix ne sifflait dans sa tête alors elle supposait qu'elle avait réussi), mais elle savait que le prix à payer avait été trop lourd et avait décidé de demander à Gold d'ouvrir un passage vers l'Underworld.

 

_§§§§_

 

Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps à Emma (aidée non pas par Regina mais par Belle) pour convaincre l'ancien Ténébreux de les accompagner dans l'Underworld ; en effet, même si celui-ci avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il pourrait leur être d'une grande aide pour entrer mais surtout _sortir_ de l'Underworld.

 

Ce n'est que quand Belle évoqua la possibilité pour lui de revoir Baelfire qu'il finit par accepter.

 

Il fallut batailler beaucoup, non pas pour demander aux gens de venir, mais pour forcer certains à rester ; ainsi se posa la question du cas d'Henry.

 

Le jeune adolescent voulait de toute ses forces venir avec eux parce qu'il sentait qu'il pourrait avoir un rôle à jouer (et aussi parce que secrètement il espérait pouvoir revoir son père) ; ses deux mères refusèrent le plus longtemps qu'elles purent.

 

Quand il déclara s'être senti à l'écart pendant la période Dark One d'Emma, cette dernière, se sentant coupable, finit par accepter, tout comme Regina.

 

Entrer dans l'Underworld avait été d'une simplicité déconcertante quand on y pense (enfin, si on enlève le fait qu'avant cela Gold avait dû _mourir_ pour arriver à ce résultat) ; tous savaient qu'en sortir serait beaucoup plus ardu.

 

Leur premier réflexe avait été de chercher à savoir où se trouvait le pirate ; ils se rendirent donc aux tombes, pour savoir s'il était toujours là.

 

C'est là que Regina avait vu la tombe de Daniel ; une fois qu'elle sut où il se trouvait dans l'Underworld, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, poursuivie par les autres (ceux qui étaient venus, à savoir Gold, Belle, Henry, Snow, Emma, Robin et David).

 

Regina savait d'instinct où il devait se trouver et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit qu'elle avait raison.

 

Il était aux écuries …

 

D'un commun accord, tous décidèrent de rester à bonne distance pour ne pas gêner leurs retrouvailles, Snow ayant le cœur serré en voyant Daniel et en se remémorant son erreur.

 

« Daniel ? » Hoqueta Regina d'une voix tremblante.

 

L'ancien palefrenier se retourna, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire quand il réalisa qui se trouvait en face de lui ; il se précipita sur l'ancienne princesse pour l'enlacer.

 

Celle-ci répondit à son étreinte et fondit également en larmes ; ces retrouvailles, pour tous les deux, étaient complètement inespérées et cela les rendit si heureux qu'ils oublièrent le monde et tout ce qui existait en dehors d'eux.

 

Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer toujours, alors ils finirent par desserrer leur étreinte, toujours souriant, et _heureux_.

 

Emma finit par s'approcher, hésitante, parce qu'elle était curieuse, mais aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de l'homme que sa mère avait indirectement envoyé à la mort ; elle voulait voir l'homme qui avait autrefois rendu heureuse celle qu'elle aimait désormais.

 

En la voyant aussi rayonnante, la jeune femme eut l'impression de sentir son cœur sombrer telle une pierre et elle décida de les laisser pendant un temps.

 

Les deux anciens amoureux sortirent des écuries pour pouvoir parler au calme, loin de ce lieu qui contenait à la fois tant de bons et de mauvais souvenirs, par sa ressemblance avec l'écurie de l'Enchanted Forest.

 

_§§§§_

 

L'Underworld fut au final un endroit pas si horrible que cela, pour Emma et les autres, notamment parce que pour une fois, personne n'essayait de les attaquer ou de les tuer.

 

À quelques exceptions évidemment, puisque cette accalmie ne dura pas très longtemps…

 

Pendant quelques instants, les « héros » avaient presque oublié qu'ils s'étaient fait un certain nombre d'ennemis, ennemis qu'ils avaient pour certains envoyé dans ce monde ; de ce fait quelques uns avaient tenté de les attaquer, ce qui avait été un échec cuisant.

 

Pan et Cruella en faisaient _évidement_ parti, voulant revenir dans le monde des vivants et tentant de se servir d'eux pour le faire.

 

Aucune bataille ne fut réellement engagée, tout d'abord parce que Gold parvint très vite à maîtriser son père (il n'était plus le Ténébreux, mais avait utilisé l'objet qui bloquait la magie de son père, qui avait fonctionné ici puisque celui-ci était mort) ; de plus ils reçurent une aide… inattendue face à Cruella.

 

Tout les héros sursautèrent en voyant une flèche transpercer le bras de Cruella, alors qu'une femme armée d'un arc surgissait de nulle part.

 

Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs et ses yeux étaient sombres également ; personne ne la reconnue, parce que personne ne l'avait jamais vue ou presque (mais celui qui la connaissait ne la voyait pas à ce moment parce qu'il était occupé à détruire _définitivement_ son père. Merci au Styx.).

 

Celle-ci eut un sourire réel en voyant que la sorcière s'était enfuie :

 

« Ne faites pas attention à elle, fit l'inconnue, elle est insupportable. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas la seule. »

 

Puisque Gold était « occupé », Henry fut le premier à comprendre qui se trouvait devant eux, probablement parce qu'il était le seul à avoir lu son livre de contes au moins douze fois.

 

« Grand-mère ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. »

 

Cette question provoqua moult réactions ; la femme en question fronça les sourcils, légèrement interloquée.

 

Gold sursauta et se tourna en direction de l'inconnue (qui au final ne l'était pas tant que cela) et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner nerveusement.

 

Emma quant à elle fut la première à comprendre que celle qui les avait sauvée d'une mort potentielle était Milah.

 

À savoir, la mère de Neal, mais aussi la première femme de Gold, l'ancien amour de Hook et donc par les liens du sang la grand-mère d'Henry.

 

(Emma en conclut ainsi que toute cette histoire avait quant même finit par devenir un beau bordel.)

 

Les autres commencèrent lentement à assembler les pièces du puzzle, Belle blêmit quand elle réalisa qui se trouvait devant elle ; une femme qui avait abandonné son fils mais qui avait aussi été tuée par son ex-mari.

 

Mais elle leur avait sauvé la vie, alors elle accepterait sûrement de les aider à retrouver Killian.

 

« Excusez moi, mais je ne crois pas, reprit alors Milah et puis tout d'abord, qui êtes vous ? »

 

Soudain, l'ancienne pirate repéra que Rumplestiltskin se trouvait à deux pas d'elle, elle se plaça en face de lui et, sans qu'il s'y s'attende, lui balança un coup de poing directement au niveau du visage.

 

L'ancien Ténébreux tomba en arrière et s'écroula sur le sol ; Milah ne put retenir un sourire sadique en remarquant qu'elle lui avait cassé le nez.

 

« Je pense que tu le mérites, et ce pour m'avoir arraché le cœur et m'avoir tuée et donc m'avoir envoyée dans cet endroit disons… peu accueillant. Je te dirais bien que nous sommes quittes, continua-t-elle alors que Gold se relevait, aidé par Belle, mais quant bien même tu serais mort, cela ne me suffirait pas.

 

\- Je ne suis pas mort, répliqua son ancien mari, mais merci de me faire comprendre que tu voudrais que je le sois et que cela ne serait pas assez pour toi.

 

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te parler Rumple, dit-elle d'un ton ironique ; je tiens à dire que tu n'as pas changé et que tu ne m'avais absolument pas manqué. En revanche, je me demande ce que tu fais ici si tu n'es pas mort et je suppose que ce n'est pas pour moi… du moins je l'espère. »

 

Avant que Gold ne puisse répondre de façon cinglante à Milah, Emma décida d'intervenir pour qu'ils ne perdent pas encore trop de temps (après avoir rapidement soigné le nez de l'ancien sorcier).

 

« Nous sommes venus ici pour chercher Killian Jones. Et pour le ramener avec nous. »

 

L'autre femme pâlit brutalement sous la surprise et le choc, ce qui sembla presque absurde pour les autres ; elle n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier puisque après tout elle aussi était morte.

 

Ils comprirent cependant rapidement que sa stupeur était due au fait qu'elle l'ignorait complètement ; et lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé ne fut pas d'une grande facilité.

 

Gold et Emma se firent fusiller du regard par Milah, parce qu'ils avaient effectivement fait un petit peu n'importe quoi (et également parce que dans la discussion elle avait appris que Gold avait _aussi_ abandonné leur fils ; il ne valait donc pas mieux qu'elle).

 

Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car quand elle avisa Henry qui se trouvait là, elle finit par se forcer à déclarer :

 

« Alors… tu es mon petit-fils. »

 

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Henry hocha malgré tout la tête en signe de confirmation et Milah eut un faible sourire un peu effrayé.

 

Un petit-fils… elle avait un _petit-fils_ , et celui-ci était un peu plus grand que ne l'était son fils à elle quand elle l'avait abandonné.

 

En parlant de ça…

 

« Dis-moi, reprit-elle émue et avec un faible espoir, où est ton père ? »

 

Quand elle croisa le regard d'Henry, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû demander cela, et elle comprit avant même qu'il ne le lui réponde.

 

Elle chancela alors, venant tout juste d'apprendre que son ancien amant _et_ son fils étaient morts et qu'elle ne le savait même pas, qu'elle ne les avait même pas revus.

 

Elle sentit d'un coup qu'une main lui saisissait le bras pour l'empêcher de sombrer, et elle croisa un regard vert qui semblait inquiet ; une fois que Milah fut assurée sur ses pieds, l'autre femme parla.

 

« Je m'appelle Emma Swan, et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Nous ne connaissons pas ce monde, et nous avons besoin d'un guide pour retrouver quelqu'un. Et je crois que vous et moi on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Surtout moi en fait… »

 

(Lui dire _je suis l'ancienne copine de votre fils mais aussi_ _celle_ _de l'homme que vous aimiez autrefois, donc d'une certaine manière votre belle-fille et_ _ancienne_ _rivale_ ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée, mais il faudrait bien passer par là).

 

Milah hocha la tête.

 

\- Je vous en prie, je vous écoute », dit-elle, ignorant ce qui allait déferler sur elle quelques secondes après…

 

_§§§§_

 

Daniel et Regina marchèrent pendant quelques temps dans ce monde étrange et discutèrent un certain moment de la « présence »(à défaut de la vie) de Daniel dans le monde des morts.

 

« Daniel, dis-moi, quelle est ton affaire inachevée ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore réussi à partir d'ici ? Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de moi… dit-elle en hésitant.

 

\- Non Regina, pas _à cause_ de toi, _pour_ toi ; c'est toi mon affaire inachevée, parce que je voulais savoir avant de partir que tu étais heureuse. Je me sentais tellement mal d'être mort, et quand je suis revenu ça a été pire parce que j'ai compris que tu ne l'étais pas et ce parce que je n'étais plus là. J'ai bien vu que tu n'arrivais plus à avancer, et surtout, tu avais l'air d'être tellement _brisée_ que je ne m'imaginais pas m'en aller sans savoir si tu allais bien. Je sais que tu vis, mais es-tu heureuse ? »

 

Et soudain Regina repensa à la famille qu'elle s'était créée, aux amis qu'elle avait, Snow avec laquelle elle s'était réconciliée et à Emma cette merveilleuse blonde aux yeux verts dont elle était tombée amoureuse et à leur formidable petit garçon et à comment ils étaient tous sa fin heureuse.

 

(Mais elle pensa aussi à sa sœur avec laquelle elle aurait voulu se réconcilier et qui la haïssait et à comment elle se revoyait en elle).

 

« Oui Daniel, avoua-t-elle alors. Je suis heureuse. »

 

Et Daniel se contenta de sourire.

 

Connaître de façon poussée la vie de Regina après sembla être comme une idée fixe pour Daniel, qui ne cessa de poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait vécu ensuite.

 

Regina parla sans problème de sa douleur, de son cœur qu'elle avait cru mort pour toujours, mais pour le reste l'ancienne Reine ne parla qu'avec réticence.

 

Elle finit en soupirant par demander à l'ancien palefrenier :

 

« As-tu jamais entendu parler de l'Evil Queen ?

 

\- Hé bien… oui, je crois que c'est une sorcière maléfique. Pourq… ? Commença-t-il par demander, avant de tourner la tête et de croiser son regard. Oh ! C'était toi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

 

\- Parce que je t'aimais ; parce que ma mère t'avait tué et parce que pour elle l'amour est une faiblesse. Parce qu'elle m'a modelé à son image, tout comme Rumplestiltskin et qu'ils m'ont voulue monstrueuse et qu'à force ils y sont parvenus. Je l'ai fait parce que Snow White a trahi le secret que je lui avais confié et que cela t'a coûté la vie. Daniel je n'arrivais pas à être heureuse alors j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour me venger parce que je ne savais rien faire d'autre que le mal. Elle, la petite princesse, elle était _heureuse_ et _libre_ et _aimée_ et elle personne n'a voulu la voir comme un monstre alors que moi oui. Je suis désolé Daniel, si jamais je t'ai déçu… »

 

Enfin libérée de tout ce qu'elle avais conservé en elle toutes ces années, elle s'écroula dans les bras du jeune homme et fondit en sanglots.

 

Celui-ci la serra longuement dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent de couler en tentant de la réconforter.

 

Quand l'ancienne reine se fut calmée, Daniel reprit la conversation :

 

« Mais tu as changé, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait comprendre que tu faisais fausse route ?

 

\- C'est simple Daniel… c'est très simple. Je suis devenue mère. »

 

En réalité, lui expliqua la reine, son chemin vers le bonheur et loin des Ténèbres avait pris beaucoup plus de temps. Elle avait tué son père et lancé sa malédiction ; mais ça n'avait pas suffit et il avait fallu Henry pour qu'enfin elle aperçoive un peu de lumière dans sa vie si sombre.

 

Et plus tard, tout avait explosé quand la Sauveuse était arrivée ; elle avait tout bouleversé dans le monde de Regina qui s'était mise à la détester.

 

Mais l'autre femme s'était battue contre elle et ensemble elles avaient réussi à s'unir pour Henry.

 

Mais l'après malédiction n'avait pas été de tout repos, comme elle l'expliqua à Daniel, et ce jusqu'à Neverland. Elles s'étaient battues pour leur fils, en plus de se rapprocher et à presque devenir amies.

 

Ce n'est que plus tard, après la mort du pirate que tout avait changé, et Daniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant quel regard avait Regina en parlant de la jeune femme.

 

L'ancien palefrenier se sentit soudain mieux en voyant à quel point elle rayonnait en pensant à sa famille et il réalisa soudain que son affaire inachevée venait d'être réglée.

 

« Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire Regina ; vis et sois heureuse. »

 

Et il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, avant d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde au loin, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle d'Emma Swan.

 

(Ce qui fut dû au regard que l'ancienne reine jeta vers elle).

 

Il eut un autre sourire quand il vit la blonde courir pour enlacer la brune dans ses bras, et ce avant de l'embrasser. Une fois hors de l'étreinte donnée à Regina, Emma expliqua à cette dernière qu'ils avaient trouvé Milah et qu'elle allait les aider à trouver Hook.

 

« Emma Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Daniel.

 

\- Oui, mais comment…

 

\- Regina m'a parlé de vous. En bien rassurez-vous ; je crois qu'elle vous aime beaucoup, » dit-il avec malice, ne manquant pas le léger rougissement de la Sauveuse.

 

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise face à lui.

 

« Est-ce que je vous gêne ? Ou que je vous fais peur ? »

 

Emma sursauta : « Non, pas du tout, seulement… Je suis la fille de Snow White, alors… je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter face à vous et je suis désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé. »

 

Comprenant la raison de sa gêne, Daniel se contenta de lui offrir un sourire sincère :

 

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien ; même Regina a fini par lui pardonner, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en voudrais. »

 

Une fois cela fait, ils se dirigèrent avec les autres pour aller chercher le pirate.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils marchaient tout deux, un peu à l'écart des autres, quand Daniel prit la parole :

 

« Parle-moi de toi, de ce que tu as fait quand je suis mort et quand… quand tu es devenue l'Evil Queen.

 

\- Hors de question Daniel ! Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs et que j'ai tenté de les réparer. Ne m'en demande pas plus je t'en pris.

 

\- Je veux savoir Regina ; appelle ça comme tu veux, de la curiosité malsaine ou une envie morbide de savoir ce que tu as pu faire pendant toutes ces années où je n'étais plus là mais… Je _dois_ savoir, tu m'entends ?

 

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, sentant que son ancien fiancé ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ; mais crois-moi tu ne vas pas aimer.

 

\- Je suis prêt, et je t'écoute ne t'en fait pas.

 

\- Je ne vais pas me contenter de te dire ce que j'ai fait en Evil Queen ; ce que je veux, c'est t'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé après ta… disparition. Tu es mort, Daniel… Tu es mort parce que ma mère voulait me voir reine et parce qu'elle s'était arrachée le cœur et que cela ne lui a rien fait de m'enlever l'homme que j'aimais.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché le reste ? Pourquoi t'es-tu déchaînée sur cette pauvre enfant alors qu'elle n'avait commis qu'une erreur ?

 

\- A cause de ma mère ; elle a dirigé ma haine contre elle, et crois-moi Daniel, j'ai _vraiment_ essayé de lutter contre cette noirceur qui m'envahissait, qui allait m'anéantir et me faire disparaître et me remplacer par quelque chose qui n'aurait rien eu avoir avec moi ! Cela ne m'excuse en rien Daniel, et je le sais. »

 

C'était le cas, mais Daniel comprenait à quel point la douleur avait pu la transformer et il hocha la tête, pressant sa main dans la sienne. Regina émit un soupir, voyant qu'il l'acceptait et elle sourit.

 

_§§§§_

 

Milah, quant à elle marchait en tête du groupe, suivie de près par Gold, tandis que Belle discutait avec Snow et David sur le plan à adopter pour ramener Hook, notamment par rapport à Hadès.

 

Un silence régnait entre les deux anciens époux, absolument glacial, et étonnement ce fut Gold qui décida d'entamer la conversation.

 

« J'ai eu tord, annonça-t-il brutalement. Par rapport à tout, pour t'avoir tuée, pour avoir abandonné Bae, et je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas pour ça, mais… je suis désolé. Réellement.

 

\- Je doute que ça change quoi que ce soit Rumple, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je veux bien vous aider, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour accepter tes excuses. »

 

Cela fit comprendre à Gold que la conversation était close, et qu'il était inutile pour lui de tenter de discuter avec elle.

 

Son ancienne femme repartit dans ses pensées, toujours sous le choc de sa conversation avec Emma.

 

_Alors… qui êtes vous exactement ?_

 

_Je suis la Sauveuse, et la mère d'Henry. Et… autrefois j'ai aimé votre fils, mais il m'a trahie. Puis il est revenu dans ma vie et j'ai fini par lui pardonner._

 

_Et il est mort. Comment ?_

 

_En se sacrifiant pour sauver son père, parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que nous puissions vaincre la sorcière qui menaçait la ville. Votre fils est mort en héros et vous pouvez être fière de lui pour cela, même si je sais que cela ne change rien._

 

_Quel rapport avez vous entretenu avec Killian ?_

 

_Emma reconnu aisément une légère pointe de jalousie et répondit :_

 

_Je l'aimais… et lui aussi. Mais je suis devenue la Ténébreuse et j'ai commis l'irréparable. Je l'ai changé en ce qu'il haïssait le plus, en Dark One. J'ignore s'il pourra un jour me pardonner, et je doute même que le ramener suffise pour qu'il accepte d'arrêter de m'en vouloir._

 

_L'autre femme s'était alors stoppée, stupéfaite, et surtout horrifiée._

 

_Attendez une seconde… Vous avez réellement fait cela ?_

 

_Emma hocha la tête._

 

_Parce qu'il allait mourir ; que je ne voulais pas le perdre et parce que sa mort aurait été injuste. J'ai agi par pur égoïsme et… le pire c'est que cela n'a servi à rien._

 

_C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici ? Pour vous débarrasser de votre culpabilité ? Cracha alors Milah, ne pouvant y croire._

 

_Pas seulement. Mais oui, c'est aussi pour cela ; cela ne signifie absolument pas qu'il ne compte plus pour moi, et ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je ne l'ai pas remplacé, j'ai juste… fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas mon Véritable Amour. Ce que j'aurais sûrement compris même s'il était resté en vie._

 

_Je peux le comprendre, répliqua Milah d'un ton sec ; mais, fit-elle en s'éloignant, restez loin de moi je vous prie._

 

_Emma avait alors acquiescé de la tête._

 

Elle trouvait que cette situation était réellement dingue, parce que cette Emma se révélait avoir été amoureuse de son fils _et_ de son ancien amant. Milah ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette situation presque glauque.

 

Sans compter qu'apparemment, cette Emma sortait à présent avec une femme qui avait été la belle-mère de sa mère…

 

Celui qui s'appelait David lui avait expliqué que certaines choses qui pouvaient lui sembler bizarres étaient dues en partie à une malédiction. Ce qui n'avait absolument pas permis à Milah d'y voir plus clair et elle avait froncé les sourcils.

 

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était revoir les anciens amours de sa vie, à savoir son fils et Killian, qui lui manquaient affreusement et à qui elle voulait juste demande pardon.

 

Peu importe que ces gens-là parviennent ou non à leurs fins, elle s'en fichait. Les aider lui permettrait d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait, et tant mieux si jamais Hook pouvait repartir avec eux.

 

_§§§§_

 

Snow White, tendue, écoutait sans vraiment y participer la conversation entre Belle et David, toute occupée qu'elle était à jeter des coups d’œil rapides et _absolument_ pas discrets en direction de Daniel.

 

Elle voulait lui parler, lui dire quelque chose, s'excuser, mais _elle_ _ne savait pas quoi_ ; et elle avait peur.

 

Beaucoup trop peur, et l'espace d'un instant elle eut l'impression de redevenir cette petite fille perdue qui ne comprenait pas encore ce que Regina tentait de lui dire.

 

Le teint de son visage totalement en accord avec son nom, elle réagit à peine quand Charming tenta de lui adresser la parole.

 

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle, David finit par lui dire :

 

« Va le voir Snow. Il faut que tu te libères de cette culpabilité et que tu lui parles, parce que tu n'auras pas d'autre occasion. »

 

Snow hocha la tête, et réalisant à quel point il la comprenait, sans même qu'elle ait dit un mot, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, avant de s'éloigner de lui et de Belle.

 

Emma lui jeta un regard étonné, auquel elle répondit par un sourire confiant, et ce malgré le stress qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

 

Elle se sentit un instant coupable de briser l'intimité qui s'était installée entre Regina et Daniel, mais il _fallait_ qu'elle lui parle.

 

Parce que ce qu'elle avait fait, même si cela avait été une simple erreur, lui pesait toujours sur le cœur, et ce quant bien même ce n'était pas elle la véritable coupable.

 

En réalité ce fut Daniel qui se décida finalement à lui adresser la parole.

 

« Bonjour Snow-White, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Regina m'a tout expliqué, et… je comprends. Peut-être qu'après ma mort j'aurais été en colère, peut-être aussi t'en aurais-je voulu, comme l'a fait Regina. Mais le temps a passé, et la seule personne contre qui je pourrais être en colère, c'est Cora.

 

\- Je suis désolée, ajouta malgré tout la princesse. J'étais une enfant et je sais que cela n'excuse rien, mais… je voulais avoir quelqu'un, une sœur, quelqu'un qui aurait pu me comprendre. Et Cora m'a manipulée. Si je pouvais changer les choses Daniel, je te jure que je le ferais, même si je sais que ce genre de promesse est aisée à faire, et difficile à tenir. »

 

Et ce fut tout, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire et que Snow avait enfin pu se débarrasser de ce poids qui pesait sur elle depuis le jour où elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait.

 

C'est alors que Daniel décida qu'il était temps pour lui et Regina de se dire au revoir, et c'est avec un sourire apaisé et délivré de ses vieux démons qu'elle le serra dans ses bras.

 

Parce que ça y est, son affaire non résolue venait de l'être, et il avait gagné son accès pour l'Olympe parce qu'il _savait_ que celle qui avait autrefois choisi les Ténèbres pour lui avait changé et était heureuse.

 

Il adressa un sourire de remerciement à Emma et à Henry, qui le lui rendirent et il s'en alla finalement.

 

Une fois que l'ancien palefrenier s'en fut allé, tous se remirent en route, guidés par Milah qui les emmenaient voir où pouvait bien être Killian.

 

L'ancienne reine se dirigea automatiquement en direction la Sauveuse, et entrelaça leurs doigts, remarquant que cette dernière semblait soucieuse.

 

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ?

 

\- Oui, si on peut dire. Non Regina, ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien qui me tracasse. »

 

L'autre femme haussa un sourcil circonspect.

 

« Tu sais Emma, c'est effectivement toi qui est supposée savoir quand une personne ment, mais sache que moi aussi je suis douée à ce jeu-là. C'est à propos de Hook que tu te fais du souci, pas vrai ? Tu as peur qu'il réagisse mal aux… changements qui se sont passés dans ta vie ? »

 

Emma lui lança un regard surpris, puis elle sourit, avant de l'embrasser.

 

« Tu me connais vraiment trop bien, murmura-t-elle à la sublime brune, qui lui sourit à son tour.

 

\- Je sais… »

 

Reprenant un air sérieux, la jeune femme lui déclara :

 

« Écoute Emma, je sais que je ne peux pas apaiser tes doutes, mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour le sauver, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, pas plus que nous. Et de plus, tu es ici pour réparer tes erreurs, pour le ramener, si nous le pouvons du moins. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'en voudrait de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Et si jamais c'est le cas, alors tu n'auras qu'à le laisser ici ! »

 

Malgré ses appréhensions toujours présentes, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et renforça sa pression sur la main de Regina.

 

Parce qu'après tout, ce qu'elle voulait faire, était de s'excuser pour ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire.

 

Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à voir une personne apparaître devant eux, sans prévenir et qui se présenta à eux.

 

Tous devinrent soudain livides.

 

_Oui… alors là ils avaient peut-être un problème…_

 

_§§§§_

 

C'était un accident.

 

Si Neal avait encore été vivant et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un tribunal, il aurait probablement utilisé cet argument pour expliquer pourquoi il avait assommé sans apparemment aucune raison Killian Jones.

 

Mais _bordel_ , comment aurait-il pu seulement savoir que le pirate était mort ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, et il n'avait pas compris que c'était lui.

 

Parce que l'Underworld était un monde plein de dangers, dans lequel il fallait savoir se défendre pour « survivre » (dans le sens d'éviter de se faire balancer dans le Styx).

 

De ce fait, quand il avait entendu des pas derrière lui, il n'avait pas hésité et, saisissant une branche, avait alors assommé l'inconnu. Inconnu qui au final s'était révélé ne pas l'être tant que cela.

 

Et puis il fallait le comprendre ! Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas déjà vécu ça. Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ses « retrouvailles » avec Tamara.

 

(Surtout qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, et ne savait pas qu'elle était là, ni même ce qu'elle avait pu devenir. À vrai dire il s'en était un peu foutu).

 

Donc oui, quand il avait compris que quelqu'un semblait le suivre, eh bien… il avait agir sans réfléchir.

 

Manquerait plus qu'il tombe sur ce connard de Pan, et sa présence aux Enfers aurait alors vraiment été un putain d'enfer.

 

Bon là, il s'agissait de Hook, donc tout allait bien… Heu… attendez une seconde… QUOI ?

 

_Mais bordel de Dieu, qu'est-ce que Killian Jones fout aux Enfers !_

 

 _Ben il doit être mort, crétin,_ lui murmura alors sa logique, ce qui était d'ailleurs assez évident ; puisque les gens aux _Enfers_ sont forcément _morts_.

 

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer ? Et soudain, réalisant que oui, ce foutu pirate était _mort_ (tout comme lui d'ailleurs, ce qui lui fit malgré tout un choc).

 

« Ki… Killian ? Hoqueta-t-il alors, stupéfait. »

 

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de subitement réaliser que oui, celui-ci ne lui répondrait pas, étant inconscient.

 

Se réprimandant alors intérieurement pour sa bévue, il se dirigea vers lui, et décida d'attendre le réveil de celui-ci.

 

Réveil qui advint quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le pirate se tenait la tête, avec une grimace de douleur, et Neal ne put se retenir de sourire en le revoyant à nouveau (non pas vivant, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien, de toute évidence).

 

Parce que ça faisait du bien de revoir de nouveau ce foutu pirate qui lui manquait tant depuis qu'il était mort (tout comme Emma, Henry, Belle et son père).

 

Quand il croisa le regard bleu du pirate, Neal eut la sensation que son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite (chose absurde en soi, étant mort, il n'avait _pas_ de cœur) et son sourire s'accentua.

 

Parce que mourir lui avait au final permis de comprendre un certain nombre de choses sur lui-même ; et aussi parce qu'il s'était remis beaucoup en question.

 

Notamment en ce qui concernait ses sentiments envers le pirate, qui étaient tous sauf simples et platoniques.

 

Déjà, lui aussi, dès Neverland, il avait commencé à se poser des questions vis-à-vis de son ancien « ennemi » ; sauf que plusieurs obstacles l'avaient empêché d'aller réellement au fond des choses, ses sentiments pour Emma qui ressurgissaient, Henry qu'il fallait sauver, son père qui comptait probablement tuer son petit-fils pour échapper à une vieille prophétie…

 

Et encore, s'il ne s'était agi que de cela !

 

C'était sans compter sa mauvaise expérience de Neverland, et les souvenirs attachés à cette île qui avaient tous fait surface, ainsi que l'attitude du pirate qui s'était révélée extrêmement… décevante.

 

(Non pas qu'il excusait sa propre attitude, piqué dans sa fierté, lui aussi avait réagi de la mauvaise manière).

 

Et au final, en plus de se battre pour Henri, au lieu de se battre l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient décidé de le faire _l'un contre l'autre_.

 

Pour Emma donc.

 

Et peut-être auraient-ils pu s'y prendre autrement (parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, ils avaient _sincèrement_ été particulièrement stupides, sur ce coup-là. Heureusement qu'Emma avait essayé de ne pas en tenir compte).

 

Même Neal en convenait, désormais. Et, mort, il avait fini par s'avouer la vérité : il aimait Killian Jones.

 

Ce qui n'était pas le cas à Neverland, mais plus tard, quand il avait été loin du pirate, et de l'île.

 

Et il avait rencontré Emma et avait tenté d'oublier ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

 

Mais désormais, les choses étaient différentes, et depuis sa mort il était plus facile de parvenir à faire le tri.

 

Il en était ressorti plus apaisé, et se trouvait ravi de revoir le pirate (même si cela signifiait que celui-ci était mort).

 

Le pirate, lui, finit soudain par relever la tête et resta un instant sans bouger, sans rien dire.

 

Un peu comme si tout cela lui semblait un peu trop irréaliste, comme si ce n'était pas vrai, que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

 

Toujours une main derrière la tête, il s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre, toujours assis.

 

« Désolé pour ça, fit Neal pour démarrer la conversation. »

 

Hook lui jeta un regard étonné.

 

« Pour t'avoir assommé, je veux dire. »

 

L'autre hocha la tête, encore un peu perdu.

 

« Je te demanderais bien où je me trouve, mais je suppose qu'on est toujours dans le royaume des Morts, lança-t-il, tentant d'être ironique. Sans réel succès, et sans vraiment être original (même si Neal eut un léger rictus face à sa tentative.)

 

\- Exact.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as assommé ? »

 

Neal aurait presque pu en sourire. Évidemment, c'était vraiment eux ça. À peine se retrouvaient-il, que quelque chose les empêchait d'avoir une _véritable_ conversation (celle dans l'hôpital ne comptait pas).

 

« Légitime défense, parvint-il à affirmer sans sourire, contrairement au pirate.

 

\- Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ? Tu m'as frappé dans le dos !

 

\- Je t'ai entendu marcher, j'ai cru que tu me suivais. J'ai agi au lieu de réfléchir, j'avais pas envie de faire une mauvaise rencontre et je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi.

 

\- Et… c'est supposé expliquer pourquoi tu m'as frappé à la tête, répondit Killian, levant un sourcil interrogatif. »

 

Mais Neal comprit rapidement que le pirate se fichait de lui en le voyant sourire, avant que celui-ci ne lui tende la main pour que l'ancien Lost Boy l'aide à se relever.

 

Ce qu'il fit et, alors qu'il lui serrait la main, ils sentirent tout les deux une sorte de courant électrique les traverser.

 

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, parce que cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps (Neverland en fait, quand ils avaient essayé de sauvé Henry, lors de leur _retrouvailles_ qui n'avaient pas été une réussite).

 

Et peut-être que ce fut l'élément déclencheur, pour Neal en tout cas, puisque l'instant d'après, ce fut lui qui serra son « ami » dans ses bras ; alors que cela avait été l'inverse à l'hôpital.

 

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre là, quelque chose de différent, et sans ce sentiment d'urgence qui avant était toujours là et qui avait disparu ; ce qui leur permettait désormais de réfléchir.

 

Ce moment fut assez court et, quand ils se séparèrent, tout deux avaient la même idée en tête.

 

 _Il faut qu'on parle_.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le problème quand on se rend dans l'Underworld, en plus de la difficulté à entrer _et_ à sortir, c'est de ne pas savoir comment se comportera le maître des lieux avec vous.

 

En l'occurrence, ici, il s'agissait d'Hadès, le dieu des morts.

 

Tous plus ou moins habitués à l'opposition Paradis/Enfer et donc à celle entre l'Olympe et les Enfers, la vision générale était focalisée sur le fait que Hadès ne pouvait pas vouloir les aider.

 

Puisqu'ils voulaient faire évader quelqu'un, ils avaient la certitude que Hadès serait un nouvel ennemi à combattre ; il s'agirait donc de savoir si eux, simples mortels, pourraient vaincre un dieu tout puissant.

 

Gold n'avait pas réellement un très bon souvenir de l'Underworld, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas un lieu propice à la joie, à la bonne humeur, ou à l'accomplissement de soi.

 

On pouvait donc aisément comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie d'en parler.

 

Mais du roi des Enfers, l'ancien Ténébreux ne savait rien (contrairement à d'habitude), hormis les différentes rumeurs qui couraient sur lui.

 

De ce fait, lorsque le dieu en question apparut devant eux, aucune des personnes présentes ne l'identifia, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dévoile.

 

« Par simple politesse, je devrais probablement vous demander ce que vous faites ici, si votre voyage s'est bien passé, et autres banalités inutiles. Mais je ne pense pas que cela en vaille la peine, et cela ne ferait que nous faire perdre du temps. »

 

Hadès jeta un long regard sur le groupe face à lui. Il avait beau ne se rendre que très peu dans le monde des vivants (le fait de ne pas pouvoir beaucoup y agir ne lui donnait pas très envie d'y aller. Et la seule personne qui aurait pu lui donner envie de s'y rendre ne voulait pas le voir), il savait qui ils étaient.

 

Une Evil Queen repentie et une Sauveuse ; Snow White et son prince, ainsi que l'ancien Ténébreux accompagné de sa femme (enceinte depuis peu, apparemment).

 

Et un ancien hors-la-loi ainsi qu'un adolescent devenu Auteur et une femme qui était morte.

 

Hadès sourit.

 

Ils n'avaient _aucune_ chance contre lui ; surtout qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se battre contre eux. Non, il avait une autre idée et avait avec le temps abandonné l'idée de se venger de son frère.

 

La haine et la colère étaient toujours là, mais s'il se battait contre son frère, il devrait affronter le reste de sa famille et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire le poids.

 

(Que ce soit face à Arès, Poséidon ou Athéna. Ou même Héra, qui serait furieuse de voir son mari tué par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Oui sa sœur pouvait sembler par moments un peu folle quand il s'agissait de son mari et de son incroyable propension à vouloir la tromper).

 

Son plan était donc totalement autre.

 

Les autres, quant à eux, restaient sur leurs gardes, extrêmement tendus. Ils avaient beau ne pas connaître ses intentions, de toutes évidence celles-ci n'étaient pas pacifiques.

 

Les voyant sur le point de se battre (épée, arc ou magie), le dieu leva les yeux au ciel.

 

Tous s'étaient instinctivement mis en position de combat ; Charming avait sorti son épée et Snow et Robin avaient déjà encoché une flèche, tandis qu'Emma et Regina étaient déjà prête à faire jaillir une boule de feu.

 

Seuls Belle, Gold et Milah ne firent rien, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre.

 

Hadès secoua la tête et soupira.

 

Les mortels pouvaient par moment se trouver tellement naïfs !

 

La seule arme qui aurait pu le tuer était en sa possession, et elle était inutilisable (et il veillerait à ce qu'elle le reste).

 

Il ne les attaqua même pas, trouvant cela sans importance, et esquissa un geste de faux bâillement, avec un air feint de lassitude.

 

Mais en revanche, il fit disparaître les différentes armes possédées par les héros.

 

Parce qu'on ne défiait pas impunément un dieu, même si c'était quant même rafraîchissant de voir quelqu'un oser s'attaquer à lui.

 

Ça le changeait de sa routine qui était, hé bien… _très_ ennuyeuse.

 

Régner sur les Enfers n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'avantages, pas plus que d'avoir le cœur à l'arrêt. Et dire qu'il n'était pas heureux était quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait pas nier.

 

La question était de savoir ce que _eux_ allaient faire.

 

Vaincus, les héros baissèrent les bras. Littéralement. Tout en fusillant du regard le dieu.

 

Étonnement, Henry répliqua en premier.

 

« Nous sommes venus ici pour ramener quelqu'un, fit-il abruptement. Et ce, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. »

 

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage de l'immortel ; cela lui fit se souvenir de pourquoi il aimait beaucoup les mortels.

 

Ceux-ci pouvaient vraiment être très drôles par moment.

 

« Quel aplomb, quelle… audace. Ravi de voir qu'il y encore des personnes à qui je ne fais pas peur.

 

\- Vous n'êtes pas là par hasard, déclara soudain Regina, prise par une soudaine impulsion. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là, vous le saviez déjà avant qu'Henry n'en parle. Si vous étiez persuadez que notre quête était sans espoir, vous ne seriez pas venu nous voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes prêt à passer un marché avec nous. Je me trompe ? »

 

Hadès reprit un visage plus sérieux, et acquiesça (et il les appréciait _aussi_ pour leur perspicacité).

 

Emma lança alors un regard rempli d'espoir vers le dieu.

 

« Très chère Sauveuse, murmura-t-il d'un ton ironique, voudriez-vous retrouver votre cher petit ami ?

 

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça peut vous foutre ? Répliqua la jeune femme avec une voix légèrement agacée (dû au fait de leur présence depuis quelques heures dans l'Underworld, elle était quelque peu stressée). Je m'intéresse à vos histoires, moi ?

 

\- Non, heureusement. Il ne manquerait plus que cela !

 

\- Et pour info, ce n'est pas le cas d'accord ? Ou plus le cas, en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle en serrant dans sa main celle de Regina. »

 

Un simple regard posé sur leurs mains fit comprendre la situation au dieu, et il sourit une nouvelle fois, puis hocha la tête.

 

« Je suppose que tout ce que je récolterais en affirmant que vous ne faites que cela pour soigner votre culpabilité, c'est un poing dans la figure. Alors je ne le ferais pas. »

 

Belle se retint fortement de lui dire qu'il l'avait quant même dit.

 

Mais bon, ce ne leur serait d'aucune utilité de se fâcher avec un dieu qui, _apparemment_ allait accepter de les aider. Gold fut le premier à se poser la question du prix.

 

« Et… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

 

Un rictus retroussa les lèvres du dieu. Enfin ils y étaient.

 

« En fait, c'est très simple. Ce que je veux… c'est… »

 

_§§§§_

 

Dans l'autre partie de l'Underworld où se trouvaient les deux anciens résidents de Neverland, ces derniers étaient plus ou moins parvenus à un accord.

 

À savoir qu'ils allaient enterrer leurs vieilles querelles, et voir ce qui adviendrait ensuite.

 

Et avant que Hook ne le lui demande, Neal se mit à parler.

 

« Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment fonctionnent les Enfers, pas vrai ? C'est normal. Ce n'est pas un monde dans lequel on est supposé rester.

 

\- Comment on en sort ?

 

\- Si tu es là, c'est pour une bonne raison ; tout ceux qui échouent ici ont des affaires non réglés. Quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à achever de leur vivant, une sorte de regret. »

 

Au fur et à mesure que Baelfire parlait, le pirate s'était mis à blêmir.

 

Il avait été le Dark One, évidemment qu'il avait des regrets, bien sûr qu'il avait des affaires non réglées.

 

Sans compter le fait que son histoire avec Emma, déjà à Camelot, avait commencé à battre de l'aile.

 

Et aussi qu'elle s'était peu à peu rapprochée de Regina, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte, presque inconsciemment.

 

Killian n'était pas un idiot, lui l'avait compris, et malgré tout leurs efforts respectifs pour maintenir cela (et pour ne pas se retrouver seuls ensuite), même s'il n'était pas mort, tout se serait terminé rapidement.

 

L'autre le regarda avec perplexité, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas ; un silence gêné s'installa, que Neal finit par briser.

 

« A ton avis… pourquoi tu es là ? »

 

Le nouveau mort sursauta.

 

« Aucune idée, répondit-il brusquement. Neal lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

 

\- Tu sais qu'on appelle ça un mensonge ?

 

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé après ta mort. Disons tout simplement que… Emma, Gold et moi on a… fait pas mal de conneries.

 

\- Je doute que ce soit une explication suffisante. »

 

Le regard de Hook se fit étrange, et il eut un sourire triste, secouant la tête.

 

Ne voyait-il pas qu'il essayait juste de le protéger ? Un peu comme à Neverland, sauf que là il était légitime de le faire.

 

« Ne m'en demande pas plus d'accord ? Ça vaut mieux, _réellement_. »

 

Les yeux du pirate devinrent alors si sombres que Neal préféra se taire, et ne rien demander de plus.

 

Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, le pirate ne voulait pas en parler, et Neal respecta son silence.

 

« C'est quoi ton affaire non réglée ? La principale, je veux dire. »

 

Et cette fois-ci, le regard de Killian se fit tellement perdu, que Neal regretta d'avoir posé la question.

 

« Parler avec Emma. Et lui dire que notre histoire ne nous mènera nulle part. Autrement dit, comme tu le vois, je vais rester bloquer ici pendant très longtemps. »

 

Neal ne répondit pas.

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma, tout comme les autres, resta un temps sans parler, et quelque peu hébétée. Avant de se reprendre.

 

« Attendez une seconde… Vous voulez QUOI ?

 

\- Je veux, répéta le dieu avec patience, que vous m'organisiez une rencontre avec la sorcière Zelena.

 

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous organise un _rencard_ avec elle ? » S'exclama Robin qui, à force de vivre à Storybrooke, avait appris certains nouveaux mots.

 

Le dieu fusilla l'homme du regard, sachant très bien qui il était (c’est-à-dire le père de la fille de Zelena), saisi d'une jalousie aussi illogique que malvenue.

 

Et il le savait, tout en ayant malgré tout besoin de haïr quelqu'un, autre que son frère.

 

« Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi, mais c'est bien cela. Je voudrais pouvoir la revoir, lui parler et peut-être même m'excuser, si elle l'accepte.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » Demanda Regina, inquisitrice, éprouvant un étrange besoin de défendre sa demi-sœur.

 

Aucune réponse.

 

« Et… c'est tout ? L'interrogea Snow. Vous nous laisserez partir avec Hook en échange de notre promesse ?

 

\- Exactement, du moins si votre ami veut partir.

 

\- Vous croyez qu'il voudra rester ?

 

\- Peut-être Miss Swan, dit Hadès, ou peut-être pas. Cela peut dépendre de beaucoup de choses, vous savez. »

 

Milah, quant à elle n'avait toujours rien dit, émue par la simple idée de pouvoir revoir à nouveau l'homme pour lequel elle avait autrefois tout quitté, sans un regard en arrière, malgré beaucoup de regrets.

 

Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer, et ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle aurait été parfaitement heureuse si elle avait pu revoir à nouveau son fils, et lui demander pardon.

 

(C'était lui son affaire non réglée, plus que Hook. Lui qu'elle voulait désespérément revoir une dernière fois. Avec les siècles, alors que son amour pour le pirate s'était peu à peu éteint, ses remords, eux, n'avaient fait que grandir.)

 

Tous poussèrent alors un grand soupir de soulagement (à l'exception de Regina, qui réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont elle pourrait ramener Zelena à Storybrooke. Ce ne serait pas d'une grande facilité, et elle commença à en discuter avec Emma. Le problème ne serait pas de la faire revenir, mais de l'empêcher de nuire. À moins qu'elles ne demandent de l'aide à Hadès ; tout en sachant qu'avoir confiance en lui pourrait ne pas être une bonne idée).

 

« Je vous propose que nous nous mettions en route. Je tiens à vous signaler qu'à votre rythme, nous y serons encore dans dix ans. »

 

Et sans attendre de réaction, le dieu agita la main et, en un instant, tous disparurent.

 

_§§§§_

 

La surprise fut plus ou moins la même des deux côtés, mais se matérialisa différemment. Du côté des vivants, Gold et Belle ne purent dire un mot et Emma couru vers Hook, qui la reçut dans ses bras.

 

Et du côté des morts, Neal… tomba à la renverse. Mais, littéralement. C’est-à-dire qu'il était assis sur une chaise (oui, il y a des chaises dans l'Underworld) et, pris par la surprise, il s'écroula à terre.

 

Un grand silence régna pendant quelques secondes, avant que Bae ne se relève et rejoigne Belle, Gold et Henri.

 

Qu'il s'agisse de celles entre ces derniers, ou entre Emma et Hook, les retrouvailles furent très joyeuses, bien qu'entachées du souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

 

« Je suis désolée, murmura Emma contre l'oreille de son ancien petit ami. Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée. »

 

Hook ne mit que quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle pleurait, et la serra fortement contre lui.

 

« Je sais, je sais. »

 

Lui aussi avait fait des erreurs, mais le fait est que oui, d'eux deux, c'est elle qui s'était le plus trompée.

 

Des deux côtés, on pouvait voir les visages de Regina et de Neal qui s'étaient assombris.

 

Au bout de deux minutes, la Sauveuse se détacha finalement de lui, et tenta de sourire.

 

« Nous ne sommes pas morts, finit-elle par formuler. Aucun de nous ne l'est, à part elle. »

 

Elle désigna Milah du regard, qui souriait (ayant par ailleurs compris que son fils était là, tout près, presque à sa portée).

 

Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, mais voyant que Neal avait compris que c'était sa mère qui était là, Emma décida qu'elle devait laisser, à lui et au pirate, un moment avec elle.

 

Et peu importe que les autres ne soient pas d'accord.

 

(Mais personne ne s'y opposa).

 

_§§§§_

 

Une heure. Ce fut le temps pendant lequel ils discutèrent tout les trois, avant de revenir.

 

Pendant ce temps, les autres établirent un plan pour que Zelena ne leur nuisent pas ; avec une idée simple.

 

L'empêcher de se servir de sa magie, et l'enfermer quelque part. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle comprendrait que la vengeance n'était pas une solution (si même Hadès l'avait compris, il y avait peut-être un espoir pour elle).

 

« Et sa fille ? »

 

Tous se tournèrent vers Hadès, même plus surpris par tout ce qu'il savait d'elle (bien que cela risquait de tourner au glauque, s'il continuait comme ça. Il les espionnait ou quoi ?).

 

« J'y ai déjà réfléchi, répondit Regina, avec un air las. Elle est gardé par les fées pour l'instant, et il est hors de question qu'elle ait accès à elle. Elle n'est pas encore suffisamment stable pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un bébé. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a un père.

 

\- Et vous comptez devenir sa mère, je suppose ?

 

\- Non, Hadès. Je veux seulement pouvoir être sûre qu'elle pourra être une bonne mère. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le devenir, un instant ne suffit pas, croyez moi. Sans vouloir vous offenser, j'étais plus stable qu'elle alors.

 

\- Je pense qu'on devrait passer à autre chose, les coupa Emma, comprenant que la conversation était en train de s'envenimer, et que la tension montait lentement, mais sûrement. Et pour ce qui concerne le problème de l'utilisation de la baguette pour ouvrir le portail, je pense que Regina et moi, on devrait unir nos pouvoirs. Après tout, on l'a déjà fait. »

 

La jeune femme remarqua rapidement qu'à sa dernière suggestion, un certain nombres de sourires étaient apparus, un peu significatifs, et, comprenant comment ces propos avaient pu être interprétés, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« Le premier qui fait une remarque quelconque aura le droit d'avoir très, _très_ mal. Je parlais de _magie_ , d'accord ? »

 

Mais au moins, cela avait eu le bénéfice de détendre l'atmosphère. Cette idée avait d'ailleurs le mérite de proposer quelque chose qui pourrait fonctionner, avec un peu de chance.

 

Ne restait plus qu'à se munir d'un bracelet anti-magie, et tout irait bien.

 

Ils l'espéraient.

 

_§§§§_

 

Mais, au final, rien de cela ne compta réellement l'instant d'après. Parce que à leur retour (Milah était déjà partie pour l'Olympe), Hook et Neal voulurent en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé _après_ la mort de Killian. Les événements plus ou moins banals furent évoqués assez facilement.

 

Quelque chose cependant était plus compliqué à avouer, à dire à haute voix, pour deux personnes en particulier.

 

Emma et Regina.

 

Elles ne se résignaient toujours pas à le dire ; même si c'était encore Emma qui avait le plus de difficulté pour ça.

 

Le pirate ne comprit pas réellement que quelque chose était présent entre elles deux, mais il comprit que _quelque chose_ était advenu.

 

Elles étaient trop proches pour que ce ne soit pas significatif, le pirate en aurait mis sa main à couper… enfin, en quelque sorte.

 

Disons tout simplement qu'il était sûr de lui.

 

D'ailleurs, c'est en posant un rapide coup d’œil sur elles d'eux qu'il réalisa qu'il avait eu raison, et ce même avant de mourir.

 

Il y avait quelque chose.

 

Et apparemment, Neal aussi l'avait compris, vu le regard qu'il leur lança. Hook fut le premier à crever l'abcès, et donc le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques secondes.

 

« Bon… dites-moi, vous deux… Quand est-ce que vous allez nous le dire ? »

 

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le pirate, qui avait un sourire qui n'était presque pas forcé.

 

L'air de surprise qu'ils lui lancèrent fit lever les yeux du pirate au ciel.

 

« Tu sais Emma, niveau discrétion, toi et sa Majesté vous n'êtes pas vraiment douées… Que ce soit ici, ou bien à Neverland, ou même à Camelot. »

 

Le visage de la jeune femme se teinta de culpabilité, mais elle tenta de nier ce qui n'était pourtant que la vérité.

 

Même Regina ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un air désabusé quand elle entendit sa petite-amie s'exprimer.

 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Killian ; et si nous sommes là, ce n'est pas pour une simple visite de courtoisie (il s'en doutait), mais pour te ramener avec nous.

 

\- Ravi que tu veuilles me ramener dans le monde des vivants, Swan, mais j'ai bien peur que la première partie de ta phrase ne soit qu'un éhonté mensonge. Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, on en a déjà parlé à Camelot, quand tu étais… enfin bref, tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »

 

Regina lança à l'ancien habitant de Neverland un regard de réel surprise, puis désignant Neal :

 

« Attend… tu ne lui as pas dit ?

 

\- Me dire quoi ? »

 

Avant que Hook ne se défende, Emma se décida à tout lui raconter ; le visage de Neal se décomposa au fur et à mesure de son récit.

 

À la fin, il se tourna vers Hook et, voyant que celui-ci arborait un air coupable, il se mit sans savoir pourquoi à sourire, attendri.

 

Pour cela, il lui pardonnait aisément. Il était adulte maintenant, et avait compris que là, il cherchait à ce qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'Emma, Gold ou même lui-même avaient pu faire.

 

Et il lui en était reconnaissant pour ça.

 

Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, Neal se rapprocha de lui et, presque timidement, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

 

Hook le regarda, surpris, tout comme les autres.

 

« Merci. Et désolé d'avoir insisté pour tout savoir ; je comprends que tu n’ai rien dit. »

 

Le pirate sourit, et face à cette démonstration d'affection, les autres, Gold y compris, froncèrent les sourcils.

 

« Depuis quand ils sont aussi proches ces deux-là ? murmura Regina à Emma

 

\- Aucune idée, répondit-elle, mais si je me souviens bien, Hook a été très touché par la mort de Neal, à l'époque.

 

\- Il y a quelque chose entre eux, c'est pas possible autrement, marmonna Regina.

 

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis plutôt d'accord, ça doit remonter à Neverland.

 

\- Comme toi et moi tu veux dire ? » Demanda la reine avec une voix étrangement lourde de sens.

 

Emma frissonna alors, parce que vu qu'elles chuchotaient, l'ancienne Reine venait tout juste de parler près de son oreille.

 

Très près.

 

 _Trop_ près.

 

La Sauveuse n'était pas encore habituée à une telle proximité, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'elles étaient _trop_ proches, ce qui pourrait la vexer.

 

Sauf qu'elles l'étaient. Et que les autres finirent par s'en rendre compte.

 

En effet, ce fut Hadès qui brisa leur « intimité », en émettant un raclement de gorge tout sauf discret. Ce qui les fit revenir à la normalité.

 

« Bon, dit le dieu avec un sérieux forcé et très faux, si vous pouviez arrêter de _flirter_ , toutes les deux, on pourrait revenir à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Comme, hé bien, je ne sais pas… partir ? »

 

Les deux femmes surprises et interrompues dans leur discussion rougirent violemment.

 

« Nous ne flirtions pas, affirmèrent-elles d'une seule voix, démenties par leur proximité et leurs mains jointes.

 

\- Emma, dit Neal avec amusement, même _moi_ je l'ai vu. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose à laquelle je fais attention. Et si vous ne flirtiez pas, alors… c'est parce que vous êtes en couple. »

 

Hook et Neal surent que c'était la vérité quand les deux femmes arborèrent soudain un air très gêné.

 

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire victorieux.

 

Ils avaient eu raison !

 

_§§§§_

 

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit Emma, débuta le pirate, voyant qu'elle voulait parler, sache que je suis très heureux pour toi. Sincèrement. Et aussi pour Regina, même si nos… interactions n'ont pas toujours été très amicales, c'est la vérité. Et à vrai dire, je me doutais un peu de quelque chose, avoua-t-il.

 

\- QUOI ? » Hurlèrent presque les autres.

 

Hadès grimaça et, se tenant la tête entre ses mains, il feignit d'éprouver une très grande douleur.

 

« Si pouviez éviter de hurler, cela m'arrangeait. Non pas que vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas… quoi que si en fait, je me fiche de vos histoires.

 

\- Peu importe, le coupa Hook. Ce que je sais c'est que déjà à Neverland et à Camelot vous étiez très proches, et j'ai fini par comprendre peu de temps avant ma mort que toute notre histoire se terminerait pour de bon d'ici peu. Je suis heureux pour vous deux, réellement, et je ne t'en veux pas Emma.

 

\- Et pour t'avoir transformé en Dark One ? Osa timidement la Sauveuse.

 

\- Je dois dire qu'il me faudra sûrement un peu plus de temps pour cette partie-là de l'histoire… Mais du temps, je vais en avoir.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

\- C'était ça mon affaire inachevée Swan, te dire adieu, et te dire que notre histoire était morte et enterrée. Que nous ne pouvions plus être quelque chose, même si ça me désole. Qu'il fallait que tu ais une fin heureuse, même avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

 

\- Oh Killian, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle.

 

\- Je vais aller dans l'Olympe, avec Neal et Milah. C'est à ça qu'a conduit notre discussion de tout à l'heure. Je ne reviendrais pas, parce que tout les trois nous avons résolu de ce que nous devions faire. Je ne veux pas que tu me ramènes par simple culpabilité.

 

\- Hook… est-ce que tu es sûr ? Demanda Snow.

 

\- Navré que vous soyez peut-être venus pour rien, mais je suis sûr, oui.

 

\- Pas pour rien, clama Henry, parce que j'ai pu revoir mon père, et comme ça vous pourrez aller dans l'Olympe.

 

(Lui avait finalement accepté que son père reste mort.)

 

\- Bae… demanda Gold, est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr ? »

 

Revoir son fils avait été quelque chose de merveilleux, et avoir parlé avec lui aussi. Mais il aurait voulu que celui-ci revienne.

 

« Tu sais papa, il faut que tu acceptes que je suis bel et bien mort. Tout le monde ne peut pas revenir, avoua-t-il à son père. Moi en tout cas, je ne reviendrais pas, je suis désolé.

 

\- Tout le monde est d'accord sur ça ? Demanda Hadès, comprenant quel risquait d'être l'issue de cette histoire. Avant que nous partions, est-ce que tout le monde s'est mis d'accord sur qui part et qui reste ?

 

\- C'était vous mon affaire inachevée, fit Neal à une partie de ceux qu étaient venus, vous dire au revoir, une dernière fois. Et vous dire que j'allais bien, mais il vaut mieux pour moi de rester.

 

\- Et pour moi aussi », avoua Hook, en jetant un long regard sur Neal.

 

Il allait _beaucoup_ se plaire dans l'Olympe…

 

Et là, tous se rendirent compte qu'il y avait _vraiment_ quelque chose entre eux. Et qu'à force ça en devenait presque gênant.

 

« Alors… c'est ton choix ? Demanda Emma une dernière fois. Tu restes mort ?

 

\- Oui Emma ; mais ça aura été mon choix au moins, et pas de ta faute, ne t'en fais pas.

 

Et tous se dirent au revoir, avant que les deux nouveaux morts ne puissent se rendre à l'Olympe.

 

Mais avant, Belle dit au revoir à Hook, et lui donna un conseil, après avoir subtilement évoqué ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre lui et le _Lost_ _Boy_ ; ce qui avait fait rougir le pirate.

 

« Donc Killian… ne vas trop vite, d'accord ? Je pense que ça vaut mieux.

 

\- D'accord Belle. »

 

Et, tous plus ou moins émus, ils virent les deux hommes disparaître de leur regard, et se rendre sur le mont Olympe…

 

Mais c'était avant que Hadès ne gâche l'ambiance.

 

« Bon… et maintenant ? On va à Oz ? »

 

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel.

 

_§§§§_

 

C'est un « Non » unanime qui fut exprimé, et ce malgré l'insistance d'Hadès à vouloir s'y rendre dans l'instant. Pendant un temps, ils envisagèrent presque de ne pas accepter de l'aider.

 

Ce qui n'aurait pas eu de sens de toute façon, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour aller à Oz…

 

Du coup ce marché n'avait aucune raison d'être (mais malgré tout, ils ne se risqueraient pas à provoquer la colère d'un dieu plusieurs fois centenaires).

 

Alors, pourquoi ?

 

Regina fut la première à s'en rendre compte ; surtout que Hook ne venant pas avec eux, le deal n'était peut-être plus valable.

 

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de notre aide pour aller à Oz, alors pourquoi nous demander de vous aider ? »

 

Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce que la réaction du dieu soit la gène, visible par le fait que celui-ci se frotta l'arrière du crâne, ayant perdu toute son assurance.

 

« Parce qu'elle ne voudra pas me parler… Je… je l'ai en quelque sorte trahie, même si c'est plus compliqué que ça. Et je pense que si vous m'apportez votre soutien… ce sera plus simple.

 

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Regina en riant. Hadès, si vous la connaissez réellement, vous devez le savoir. Elle me _hait_  ! Et même si ça ne fait pas plaisir, c'est la vérité. Je pense qu'elle vous écoutera plus vous que moi.

 

\- Elle vous hait parce qu'elle pense que vous avez eu ce qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Moi, elle me déteste pour une bonne raison, que je ne vous donnerais pas. Zelena fuira si c'est moi qui vais la chercher, alors que contre vous, elle se battra.

 

\- Pas si on la stoppe avant, enchaîna Emma, en se rapprochant farouchement de l'ancienne Reine. Et on le fera, c'est clair ? »

 

Hadès hocha la tête, et sourit.

 

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

 

_§§§§_

 

 _Quelques jours plus tard_.

 

« Oh qui vois-je ? »

 

Regina retint avec peine un soufflement agacé, alors que sa demi-sœur, dans toute sa « splendeur », donc dans sa magnifique (de son point de vue à elle bien sûr, pas celui de Regina) tenue de Wicked Witch. Elle ne se rendrait pas non plus sans se battre, tous le savaient.

 

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, _sis_ ', répondit l'autre sorcière. »

 

Le pire, c'est que c'était presque vrai. Et cette fois-ci, ils étaient préparés, et avant même que l'autre femme ne lance une boule de feu sur Regina, elle reçut une flèche dans le bras, venant de Robin, alors qu'Emma apparaissait à côté de la sorcière blessée.

 

Rapidement, elle plaça le bracelet anti-magie sur son bras.

 

Regina lui adressa un sourire, tandis que les autres (tous, moins Henry et Hadès) soupiraient de soulagement.

 

Deux minutes, pas plus et en voyant qu'elle avait été défaite si facilement, Zelena poussa un véritable cri de rage indigné.

 

L'instant d'après, tous se retrouvaient à nouveau à Storybrooke, quand Emma et Regina unirent à nouveau leurs pouvoirs pour ouvrir un passage.

 

Lorsque Zelena comprit ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne put rien faire, et se figea en découvrant un visage bien connu.

 

Regina ne parvint pas à déterminer pourquoi sa demi-sœur semblait tellement… bouleversée par le simple fait de revoir ce dieu.

 

Et elle réalisa alors que cette expression sur le visage de sa « sœur » était probablement proche de celle qu'elle avait dû elle-même arborer en revoyant Daniel (après que Frankenstein l'ait ramené).

 

La même expression d'espoir et de douleur… mais avec la haine en plus.

 

(Et peut-être aussi de l'amour, du point de vue de Regina).

 

Et elle comprit que toute cette histoire était sûrement plus compliquée que ce que le dieu avait pu leur raconter. Ce qui risquait donc de leur rapporter pas mal d'ennui, si ça se passait mal entre eux deux.

 

Ces deux-là pouvaient être très dangereux réunis ensemble (si en plus Zelena avait sa magie… enfin même sans) ; leur duo pouvait vraiment devenir explosif…

 

De toute évidence, ils n'auraient pas dû accepter cela… Et vu le regard que Snow et Emma lui lancèrent, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

 

_§§§§_

 

Hadès attendit avec inquiétude que la sorcière pose enfin les yeux sur lui et s'aperçoive de sa présence.

 

Ce qui ne rata pas, et leur premier échange ne fut pas très… amical.

 

Pas du tout en fait.

 

« Hadès… Quelle surprise de te voir, fit-elle d'une voix qui avait à la fois le mérite d'être glaciale et monocorde.

 

\- Zelena… Fit-il, un peu hésitant. Moi je suis ravi de te revoir, et dis-moi. Comment vas-tu ? »

 

La sorcière, qu'on avait déjà soignée et qui avait été lâchée par Emma car étant inoffensive, le foudroya du regard. Avant de répondre avec un air sarcastique :

 

« Comment je vais ? Oh mais c'est très simple. Je reviens d'un pays où j'ai été exilée par ma demi-sœur, lieu que je déteste par ailleurs. Et pour une autre raison que j'ignore, je viens tout juste d'être ramenée ici par la personne en question. Qui m'empêche de me servir de ma magie, et qui peut désormais disposer de moi à sa guise.

 

\- Zelena, écoute moi, je…

 

\- Oh, et t'ai-je aussi dit qu'elle m'avait enlevée ma fille ? Je ne peux pas la voir, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'élever. Je devrais pouvoir être mère Hadès, et à cause d'elle je ne le peux pas ! »

 

Regina, qui était encore là, répondit à cette accusation infondée.

 

« Et ce que tu as fait à Robin, ça ne compte pas ? Ou à moi ? Tu as bien de la chance qu'on ait accepter de te ramener ici sur sa demande. »

 

C'était probablement la chose à ne pas dire, car la sorcière se dirigea vers Hadès, juste avant de le gifler.

 

« Écoute-moi bien, dieu ou pas dieu, tu n'as pas le droit de disposer de moi sans mon accord, comme si je ne comptais pas, c'est clair ? Et quant bien même j'aurais voulu te revoir (ce qui n'est pas le cas), il aurait peut-être fallu me demander mon avis, tu ne crois pas ? »

 

Discrètement, Emma rit, et glissa à Regina :

 

« Entre ces deux-là, ça ne risque pas d'être de tout repos, que ce soit pour eux ou pour nous. »

 

Sa petite-amie acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres ; la Sauveuse ajouta ;

 

« Mais sans doute que toute cette histoire ne commence pas si mal que cela. »

 

Regina lui lança un regard surpris.

 

« Je crois qu'elle vient de lui mentir, et qu'elle voulait réellement le revoir. »

 

L'ancienne adepte de la magie noire soupira, et jeta un regard à la fois tendre et effrayé en direction d'Emma. Cette dernière entrelaça leurs doigts, et lui adressa un regard surpris.

 

« Ça ne va pas ? »

 

Son sourire était tout sauf convaincant, ce qu'Emma comprit aussitôt. Elle soupira de nouveau.

 

« Mens-moi s'il te plaît. Ne me dis pas le vérité, juste… rassure-moi je t'en prie. Et dis-moi qu'avec ma… sœur, tout va bien se passer. »

 

Et Emma Swan se tourna en direction des deux personnes qui se disputaient au même moment, et voyant cette sorcière qui ne détestait pas tant que ça ce dieu, et qui peut-être ne haïssait pas réellement sa demi-sœur, elle se surprit à sourire, et à espérer.

 

Se retournant vers la femme qu'elle aimait, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

 

« J'en suis sûr, d'accord ? Je suis certaine que si on fait tout pour, tout va s'arranger », avoua-t-elle avant qu'elles ne s'embrassent passionnément, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

 

Tous n'étaient peut-être pas revenus des Enfers, mais ce qu'elles savaient, c'est qu'ils auraient tous droit à leur fin heureuse.

 

Ou du moins, ils se battraient tous pour…

 

 


End file.
